The Prince and the Handmaiden
by Rockabella Suzy
Summary: Loki rules Asgard in the guise of his father Odin. Everyone is fooled, everyone but his handmaiden that is. Will she keep Loki's secret? And what if she has secrets of her own? (Loki/OC)
1. Volla

The burning arrows were like falling stars through Volla's tear-filled eyes. Though she stood among dozens of Asgardians she had never felt so alone. The death of Frigga was a grief should could barely comprehend. She felt it when the sword went through her, when Frigga's life drained away. It was as if a limb had been wrenched from her body. Volla had never known such loss, such pain. Frigga was her life, her purpose, her queen...and now she was gone. Volla glanced at the people around her, at Thor and at Odin, seeking solace in her grief. Though all were solemn, none seemed to express the pain that she was feeling. Was she the only one who hurt so deeply? Was she the only one who loved Frigga as she would family? She clenched her teeth and eyes shut, stifling a sob. What would she do? What was her life now without her queen? She opened her eyes again and could not stop the cry that escaped her as Frigga's essence scattered into the night sky.

* * *

 **One year later**

"No, no, no, _no_!" Odin cried, slamming his gold chalice down, "Do you mean to insult my son's memory with this puny rock?"

The sculptors faltered, glancing uncomfortably at each other and then to the life-sized statue of Prince Loki they had presented before the king.

"Is it...not to your liking, your highness?" one said tentatively.

"Not to my li- not my _liking_?" Odin sputtered in rage, "Of course it's not to my liking. I asked for the statue to be big!"

"It's not...big enough?" the other sculptor asked carefully.

Odin pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I said big I meant huge! Enormous! I want to be able to see the edge of the world from the top of it! Why is that so hard to understand?"

More uncomfortable glances, clearing of throats.

"Forgive me, your grace," said the first, "But that would require more time, more workers. It would cost you more coin-"

"Fine! So be it! Just get it done. Go!" Odin waved them off and they hurried as fast as they could with a life-sized marble statue.

Odin sighed and drained his chalice.

"Oh it's so hard to find good help these days," he said wearily. His wine bearer was about to refill his cup when he stopped her, "Oh, no more my dear, it has been a long day and I think I shall retire to my chambers. Being a benevolent ruler is so tiresome."

"Then I shall carry water to your chambers," the maiden said.

"Yes, yes very good," Odin said dismissively as he stood and began to make his way through the halls to his room.

Golden light poured though the windows leaving black shadows slanting across the room. Odin undid his cape and flung it gracelessly across the chaise longue. When he turned he was startled by the lingering presence of wine bearer. She had placed a jug of water and a tumbler on the bedside table but remained standing in the room as if waiting for something.

"That will be all," Odin said, waving at the door.

"Yes, your grace," she replied, a demure smile across her rosy lips. Still, she stood.

"Can I...help you with anything or...?" Odin's brow furrowed in confusion.

The woman broke into a grin and looked to ceiling as if thinking about this.

"I was just wondering how long you plan on playing the benevolent ruler," she said stepping forward until she was a few feet away from him, "I'm sure your father won't be too happy."

Odin let a nervous laugh. "What? What are you talking about? My father-"

"Is alive," the handmaiden said, "Not on this world, but alive. Your doing, I wager."

"Oh come on now miss-"

"Volla."

Volla. Familiarity rang with that name. Odin looked at the woman, properly this time, not passively as he did with all his servants. Her long brown tresses cascaded down her back, swept from her round face by a gold band about her head. Her skin was pale but there was colour in her round cheeks and her eyes were bright with mirth. He did remember her.

"I was Frigga's right-hand maiden," said Volla, a slight sadness in her voice now, "What would she think to see you like this?"

"I have no idea what you are talking-"

"Well maybe I'll just tell the high council and everyone on Asgard who you really are then."

"They won't believe you!" Odin snapped, and then less confidently, "Would they?"

Volla grinned.

"Show me," she said.

"What?"

"Show me who you really are."

Odin glanced to the door, to the windows.

"I assure you we are not being watched," Volla said with a curious certainty.

Odin's eye fell. He considered calling for the guards, spinning some story about some imaginary treachery this woman befell him. But he couldn't be certain of Volla's reputation. If she was indeed the queen's right hand there would be no way she would betray her memory.

"Can you keep a secret?" Odin sighed, defeated.

"Oh I am excellent at keeping secrets," said Volla.

Odin rolled his eye and as the light of magic swept his body, his appearance transformed to that of Loki, god of mischief.

"Are you happy now?" said Loki, sulkingly.

Volla looked him up and down and gave a satisfied nod.

"How did you know?" he said, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

"Oh Loki," Volla scolded, "I know you far too well. And I know Odin far too well. I'm surprised no one suspected sooner. If your were going to impersonate the ruler of Asgard you could have at least stayed in character. Ordering giant statues of yourself, how proposterously vainglorious, even for you."

Loki let that one go. This time.

"So I suppose you want, what, coin for your silence?" he queried.

"Mmmm," Volla's cheeks puffed out as she feigned deep thought, "I would assume that my silence is worth a lot more than coin."

"Well just name your price, I don't care." If Loki were revealed he would lose the throne when Thor returned and he was damned if he was about to let his hard work be for nothing.

Volla shrugged. "I'll think about it, " she said with an enraging flippance. As she made her way to the door she paused and said, "Sleep well, benevolent ruler. You and I are about to have a lot of fun."


	2. Retirement

_**Author's Note: Whatever happened to Heimdall anyway?**_

Loki sat on the throne, his elbow on the arm rest and his mouth to his fist. He tapped one foot anxiously. He did not sleep well last night and he rose early in the morn before most of those residing in the palace. He had but one thing tormenting his mind: who the Hel was Volla?

 _"I know you far too well. And I know Odin far too well."_ It disconcerted him that he knew nothing of her in return.

He pictured his mother and met the familiar pang of sorrow. During his days as Odin he had been too preoccupied to mourn and for that he felt guilty. But he had to shift his focus once more and he tried to imagine the servants that were commonly by Frigga's side when she was alive. The woman with the gold head band did appear but her role was a mystery to him. She was neither warrior nor sage and yet she was always there - at banquets or at meetings. She didn't seem to do much other than carry Frigga's belongings for her, but they often spoke close to each other's ear as if sharing a most precious secret. In his memory he strolled past his mother's chambers as he bid her goodnight. Volla was indeed by her side then as he turned his head to see her properly she looked directly at him as if she, from another location in the palace, were sharing the memory with him.

Loki's mind snapped back to the present when he heard the echo of footsteps approaching. He quickly shifted to his Odin form and sat up straight. Heimdall approached the throne but he did not bow. Loki was not sure if Heimdall's omniscience could penetrate his illusions but it was clear that he suspected something wasn't quite right.

"You summoned me?" Heimdall said. He stood tall and still as if bracing himself.

"I was wondering," said Loki, doing his best Odin, "What you know of the maiden Volla?"

Heimdall's features creased slightly in surprise.

"Very little, your grace," he replied, "She was Frigga's servant but apart from that I did not pay much heed to her. If you seek her presence, she is currently in her bed chambers sleeping."

Loki was satisfied with that answer. Still, if Volla ever leaked the truth to anyone, Heimdall knowing would be the biggest threat to his position on the throne.

"Will that be all?" Heimdall added.

"No, just one more thing. " Loki said, an idea popping into his head just then, "You have been a great help to Asgard and its people but I regret to inform you that your services are no longer needed."

"Your grace?"  
"You are dismissed of your post, Heimdall. You are now a civilian. I wish you the best of luck in your future endevours whatever they may be."

Heimdall hestitated, his intense gold eyes searching the Odin imposter as if attempting to see through his physical form.

"What is the meaning of this decision?" he said, his words lightly laced with anger.

"Staff rotation, nothing personal," Loki said, "After all the ugliness with the Dark Elves I thought I would shake up the ranks in Asgard a bit. It's time we saw meaningful change around here, don't you agree?"

Heimdall continued to stare, his expression a mixture of suspicion and vexation. Loki held his breath, reinforcing his magic spell in return. After a moment, Heimdall gave a curt nod of acquiescence and turned to leave.

"Happy retirement," Loki called after him releasing the breath he was holding.


	3. Making Terms

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the follows, readers. Don't be too shy to review though XD**_

The tendrils of incense coiled at the edge of Volla's senses. She was deep in the abyss of meditation, observing the fragments of images that materialised and dispersed with equal haste. It was easy to feel frustrated when clarity was beyond her reach but her meditative state dampened any irritation that arose so that her concentration would not be broken. Still, it was difficult to see without Frigga's guidance and that left her with an anxiety that shadowed her wherever she went.

She was about to give up when something stirred within the abyss. Focusing on it was as futile as looking directly at an eye-floater so she instead relaxed and let the image form of its own accord. The image writhed and expanded, growing outward like an infection. Volla's stomach sank and dread seeped into her veins. Whatever it was, it was black and sharp and terrible and-

"You were not at your duties today."

The voice sounded distant but it was enough to break her out of her meditation. Volla's eyes snapped open and she inhaled sharply. Her consciousness slowly, slowly refocused until the shapes around her looked like the objects in her room and she felt she was in her own body again. Her heart jumped when she saw she was not alone.

"By the gods!" she exhaled, her hand to her chest, "What bestowed you the privilege to invade my privacy?"

Loki was sat on the edge of a low hanging table. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his fingers steepled, watching her.

"I noticed today that my wine cup was empty and there was no one to fill it," he said, his voice like ice.

"Well then I would advise you to find a replacement wine bearer for when I have the day off," Volla retorted.

Loki exhaled a short laugh, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. Volla noted the dark rings under his eyes. He was uncharacteristically dressed down in a plain black fitted top and loose trousers. It seemed that he was not himself today and Volla took satisfaction in the thought that she had something to do with it. She rose from the floor where she had sat and stretched her arms up over her head, feeling the bones in her stiff shoulders crack. Loki looked to the incense burning on the table and extinguished it with his fingers.

"Meditate often?" he asked, rubbing the ash from his hand.

"When I have the time," Volla said, "It's good for the soul."

"Uh huh." His tone was low and melodic. He stood and paced slowly before her, his brow furrowed. "Well perhaps you can help me interpret a vision I had this morning, since you have such experience."

"I can try."

He stopped in his stride and turned on his heels to look directly at her.

"I was wandering the halls of the palace when I saw _you_ , handmaiden" he said, and she raised her eyebrows in response, "And you looked right at me, as if you were present in the very same vision. Now how could that be, I wonder?"

Volla surpressed a smile. That was actually a little accident. It happened sometimes, like walking into someone's chambers while they happened to be changing.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Do you find yourself infatuated with me perhaps? Some of my more amorous dreams can be quite vivid."

He held her gaze, his emerald green eyes narrow with suspicion. Volla observed the sharp edges of his face with interest. She had always watched him from a distance during their pubescence. It was intriguing to see how the gangly-limbed boy had grown into the man that stood before her now.

"I suppose we should discuss the terms of our situation if you are to continue residing within the palace," he then said.

"Are you in a position to be making terms?"

"In the absence of Odin, Frigga and Thor yes, I make the terms. I may look like Odin to everyone else but you will honor Loki as your ruler."

Volla rolled her eyes. He technically had a point. Someone had to rule over Asgard and Loki was the only one with the entitlment to do so given the circumstances. She wondered if the people of Asgard would accept Loki as ruler if he had claimed the throne without deception. Would she?

"Firstly, if you make a request I deem unacceptable I will not grant it," he continued.

"Well that's no fun," Volla pouted.

"Secondly, you will respect my privacy. That means no lingering about my chambers _or_ my mind."

Volla could promise neither of those things.

"Deal," she said with a smile, "And while we are making terms, I thought I would be honest with you and let you know I had become rather friendly with a palace guard recently and I very almost spoke your truth while casually conversing. It was a slip of the mind really but perhaps if I had more reason to be conscious of my words we could assure that it won't happen again."

Loki threw his eyes to the ceiling and released a long, deep sigh.

"What do you request?" he drawled in vexation.

"I would like to be spared from my duties for the rest of the week, thank you."

Loki's chest deflated with a huff.

"Too unreasonable?"

"I was actually just thinking I would need a replacement wine bearer," said Loki.

Volla, despite herself, let out a hearty laugh.

" _One_ week, handmaiden," he promised her, "And I expect you to return to your duties thereafter."

"Of course!" Volla chimed, her eyes gleaming.

The prince of Asgard headed for the door but before he left he held back a moment and said, "If I catch so much of a glimmer of conspiracy or mutiny I will see to it that your bowels meet the end of a spear."

"No, you won't," Volla chuckled under her breath once he was gone from sight.


End file.
